Isla Sorna
Whereas Jurassic Park: Isla Nublar was the showroom for InGen, Isla Sorna or "Site B" as it was referred to by InGen, was the factory floor. The largest island of the Las Cinco Meurtes achapelgeo, the island boasts a colorful array of genetically engineered dinosaurs to roam it's biomes. Isla Sorna has two main forest foliage types: classic jungle and coniferous jungle. Dotted in these jungles are the remnants of InGen's activities. The Worker's Village- which handled the day to day manageries of the island-, the Embryonics, Administation, and Laboratoires Compound where the dinosaurs were cloned and bred, the Aviary that was, until recently and still somewhat is, the home of the dangerous'' Pteranodon ingens "hippocratsii"'' breed, and the delta compunds. For more information, see: Isla Sorna: Site B (S/F) Game Trail One of the most prominent areas within the Live the Legend RPG is the Game Trail. A vast plain of dusty dirt and grasses, the Game Trail is home to both herbivore and carnivore alike, particulalry Isla Sorna's sauropod populations. However, Allosaurus '' packs often find their hunts taking place here as do many other carnivores. Edged by semi-thick jungle coniferous jungle, the eastern side is flatter than the western, which are divided by a tall, thin saddle of mountains that thicken further south near the lagoon that feeds into the Deep Channel. For more information: Game Trail – Isla Sorna (S/F) 'The Meadow' Nestled in an encirclement of rock outcroppings on the southern edge of the Game Trail is The Meadow, a sanctity for Isla Sorna's herbivrous population to nest. The entire Meadow is a small plain of rolling hills at the base of steep cliffs. Relatively seculded and unnoticed by most carnivores, The Meadow has only two true entrances on either side of it with a few very small gaps in the primarily steep cliffs that most large carnivores would have a difficult time passing through if they can find them at all. 'Solitaire's Lair' The lair of Isla Sorna's largest, feircest, and most legendary ''Tyrannosaurus rex, ''Solitaire, is located in a large cavern in the Game Trail. The interior, as well as the entrance to the cavern, is littered with the carcasses and kills of animals of many species that had either been foolish enough to tread too close to the cave, or had become a meal for the mighty King of Isla Sorna. Most, if not all, of Isla Sorna's dinosars and other animals avoid this location and the stench it carries of the carcasses that are all in varying states of decay. Mountain Ranges The Mountains are Isla Sorna's largest area. Lining the entire eastern side of Isla Sorna, the southern half is more hilly, but soon gives way to Isla Sorna's largest mountains that peak to the tallest altittude on the island. Confined of mostly coniferous jungle with patches of jungle dotting in the lower regions, the Mountains are home to many, many species of herbivore that can find themselves the hunted by Isla Sorna's smaller theropods. The Mountains also hold a secret: within their ranges hold the entrances to the Northern Caverns, which tunnel throughout the island when carved by Isla Sorna's volcanic geological past. The high altitude of the Mountains is also an attractor for Isla Sorna's flying denizens. River The River is a long, thin slice in the northern half of the island that reaches all the way to the Game Trail in the island interior. Lined on either side by steep slopes, the River finds itself home of the more aquaeous inclined animals. Reptiles such as the great ''Deinosuchus and the Spinosaurids frequent the area, because of it's high concentration of aquatic prey. Northern Caverns A world beneath a world, the caverns are possibly the most remote region in the entire island. Carved into the island by the ocean, the caves run the length of the entire island, but have few entrances. The caverns are an expansive and varied area. Occasionally the caves can be as wide as a hundred feet, albeit with large stalagmite pillars, and large outcrops that can be used to ambush from; or passages too narrow for any large animals to pass through. Food sources in the caves range from abundant fish found in the numerous underground streams, mushrooms, and cave dwelling animals. The only plants that grow here are found in the large sinkholes that lead into the cave, or in some streams near the cave entrance. Because of this scarcity of plants, only the smaller herbivores can thrive in this region; though larger species may move into the caves temporarily for shelter or to wait out a large storm. Due to this, only predators the size of a dilophosaurus or smaller can live here. The noticeable exceptions being the Baryonyx ''found feeding on the cave fish, and the ''Proceratosaurus '' that follow them. The entrances of the caves are almost always on the edges of the island, and many times are on or underwater. Aboveground entrances include several openings via sink-holes in the Jungle, a single opening on the edge of the Game Trail, and large cave in the Mountain Range. Deep Channel The deep channel is a large, wet region of Sorna. A good number of Hadrosaurs graze on water plants here in a similar manner to the West Delta, while Spinosaurids hunt fish and other prey. One should be wary though-- stray too far from the dense jungle bordering the edges of the channel and its rivers, and get to close to the water, and you'll find not all of Sorna's dangerous predators lurk above the water line. Lagoons The Lagoon in particular is home to more than just the largest of Isla Sorna's fish eaters, but moderately sized theropods as well. West Delta Compounds Arguably one of the three most ominous entities of Sorna, along with the Labratory and Worker Camp, the compound is in a utter state of ruin, increasing its imposing image. The partially moss-covered construct sticks out amongst the trees like a sore thumb, an ever present reminder of Sorna's unnatural origins. The compound itself consists of a large, central building full of degrading rafters, overturned tables, computers, ventilation shafts, dark hallways, and a surprisingly intact, albeit vine-covered glass skylight, casting scattered streams of light into the main room below. The few other ruins consist of a broken down trailer, a few abandoned cars, and a power shed, all in a state of desolation. In total, this area is home to the shattered, plant covered remnants of the Creators' actions. Almost all older dinosaurs avoid this area, partly because of the distant memories they may suffer, brought upon by the shattered cages and twisted metal, and partly because of the carnivores that roam the modern ruins. Southern Highlands Standing tall alongside the Mountain Ranges to the northeast, this region is a haven for high altitude, temperate, cold weather; and low lands species alike. In particular, ''Pachycephalosaurus are partial to this region for it's rocky nature. Forming a massive wall of rock along with the Mountains to the north, this regions forms a visible barrier of Sorna's interior when looked upon by passing fishing vessels. Both a veil of secrecy to this lost land, and a tall, eerie reminder of what inhabits this island. Beach and Meurte Ocean The beach may present itself as the picture perfect spot on the best of days, but be forewarned: within the waters lie some of the most dangerous marine animals in prehistory. There are more than sharks to beware of in the Meurte Ocean. Jungle A vast plain of hills equalling in size of the Game Trail, there is one important aspect of the Jungle that deffers it from the Game Trail, and that is the space. The Jungle is a dark, mysterious, and thick coniferous jungle, ending to an often foggy classic jungle at the southern end. So thick that the larger herbivores can not even enter its depths. However, larger carnivores are known to enter it's depths on occasion, even sometimes making their home in the area, feasting on the populations of hadrosaurs that make a living in the area. The Jungle is not without it's dangers, however, and one misstep could easily lead to death. Embryonics and Laboratory Complex The Embryonics and Lab is a sprawling compound nestled in a valley in Sorna's southwestern-central side. The Labs have been abandoned by all but the most fearless carnivores. Only the Sornaensis Raptors and the Troodon '' are brave enough to stay. For the rest, those that have memories of the place during operation avoid it. The structure has two main buildings with several smaller structures surrounding it. The first large structure has a lobby and office space, but then leads into a much larger structure: the production floor, where the dinosaurs were made. However, time has taken it's toll. The once sparkling sterile factory has been left to the dust of the ages, grime covers the glass of incubation tubes now filled with smelly stangant water, breeding ponds of mosquitos. Broken shells and tanks with dinosaur fetuses floating in them are the last remnants of production, and shell fragments have fallen to litter the floor. Anything metal has rusted, and vines have begun to slowly creep forth. For more information, see: Embryonics, Administration, and Laboratories Compound – Isla Sorna (S/F) Aviary Built into the side of a cliff not far from the InGen Complex, the Aviary is often filled with blinding fog. The interior is a maze of catwalks, some sections of which have fallen away to become jumbled piles of rusted metal, leaving their caged insides to the animals that the catwalks were designed to protect workers against. The crags and pillars that fill the canyon are nesting sites of the aggressive mutated ''Pteranodons. For more information, see: Aviary – Isla Sorna (S/F) Worker's Village Surrounded by dark, classic jungle with a field of long grass hunted by a pack of Nublarensis Raptors, the Workers Village handled the day to day activities of Workers when not at the Embryonics and Administration Compound. The Workers Village hosts four buildings. The large building in the back of the compound is the Operations Building and the southern structures are the Boarding (at the farthest left in the image) where the workers slept. Connected to the Boarding House is the Kiln House, which housed all the mechanics necessary to manage the Geothermal Power Plant next door. The entire village ran off of Geothermal power, and therefore never needed replenishing. Opposite this row of structures is the gas station and garage, which held a mechanics' shop for any repairs ever needed on the island. Neglect to the structures have left its toll, however. Years of storms and plant growth have left buildings to become eaten by vines and foliage while the forest moves in on the village. Weeds, which would have been mowed down, have sprung up around the many litters of junk that have torn themselves loose from their original placements after many years of storms. For more information, see: Worker’s Village – Isla Sorna (S/F) Category:Islands in LtL